Taint
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Rue would not have expected a fight from such an insignificant person. In the grand scheme of things, she didn't matter at all. So how? [Ruecentric, AU]
1. Prologue

((A/N: Before I say anything, I would like to make it _very_ clear that this is a AU. **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**! COMPLETELY different from the series! Well… not _completely_… but you'll be _very_ confused if you try to fit in the series!

Next, I'd like to apologize to my readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated my fics but I've got plenty of good and actually real excuses if you'd like to hear them! -.-' I'm going to update a lot of stuff soon, so don't worry!

ATTENTION READERS OF 'Untold'! This is pretty important so listen up! Untold is going onto hiatus until further notice! I'm really sorry but there's a lot I want to rewrite and revise(which mean the same thing… sorta…)

Other than that, I don't really have much to say at the moment. I hope I can intrigue you guys with this prologue!))

* * *

**Taint**

_Prologue_

Tainting the truly pure is a delicate job. A deliciously delicate job. Most would assume that all there is to do is to give a mass amount of something horrible to them. Something that could break a person.

If you do that, though, you're liable to merely kill off someone that way. It has to be in very delicate ministrations to do it properly.

Some would choose to give a person disastrous and devastating situations to break the person of their happiness and leave behind only tragedy.

It's an efficient method, yes, but ravens blood is the pinnacle of deadly poisons, poisons for the personality at least.

I don't have the time to flood them with despair. I have the best method at my disposal after all.

Father, my father, the Monster Raven, is more than willing to give me what I need to do the job he asks of me.

Taint a person, they become my fathers dolls, and occasionally delicious treats if he's hungry.

But it takes time to properly taint someone. A week maybe if they're weak minded, but it can be up to two months if they have fight in them.

I liked a challenge.

Still, first day at a dancing academy, I had spotted my target, a bright, cheerful and kind girl, albeit a bit clumsy, my eyes had washed over hers and I _knew_ just _knew_ with a sigh of disappointment that the blue-eyed female would take me maybe two weeks _tops_ and that was if I was taking it slowly.

* * *

((Ending Notes: It's really short, I know, I'm sorry. The first chapter will make up for it, hopefully.

Kya! Rue-chan! I love writing her! She's so fun to express!

-Muse-chan getting her hair braided!))


	2. Azure

((A/N:3 I have updated! Read and be satisfied! Or not… XD I have a confusing, hectic and twirly writing style! (thank you RenkonNairu! XD I love the description!) lol.

Anyone noticed I have too much spare time on my hands?

Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Taint**

_Azure_

Kraehe Rue viewed the room showed to her with general disdain. The boy ordered to show her around the school flushed as he hurriedly described the room as the music room, apparently where he studied.

Rue couldn't care less.

In what he obviously hoped was a merely curious tone he inquired what she would be studying.

"Ballet." She answered shortly.

He seemed mildly put out that she wasn't in the same course he was but cheered himself of quickly enough and asked her if she'd like to see the library next.

'_I would like,_' she thought sardonically, '_to leave this pathetic excuse for a tour and go back to my room._'

"I'd love to."

Just hearing the word 'love' roll off her tongue seemed to put him on cloud nine. He began babbling as they walked, mentioning that if she ever needed him she could easily find him at the library.

He had a crush on her; that much was obvious, but it was no surprise to her. She knew that her disgusting human form was quite attractive to the human eyes, but she also knew that it was just a passing infatuation on his part. No one but her father was capable of loving her.

Somewhere in what she considered to be a horrible human heart, there was a cry, a plea, that someone else would love her. Truly love her.

Not the sham she was sure in the glass covered brown eyes that followed her out of the building.

As he muttered something about the court yard and the sculptor that took up a large part of the fountain she was briefly distracted from her boredom by a redish-orange braid disappearing into the library.

Now what was his name again? Autor? Athor? Aotoa? Yes, Aotoa, that was probably it…

"Aotoa-sempai," he snapped to attention at the sound of her voice, "I would like to see the library as soon as possible, if that's alright with you?"

He nodded fervently and walked briskly in the direction of the library. She followed at a far more leisurely pace but kept her eyes peeled on the area. She was almost positive her target had taken to the library simply seconds earlier and it would be all too easy to use this opportunity to 'befriend' her target.

The library was spacious and almost intimidating. There were few students actually there and the air had an old, rustic like feel to it. It wasn't entirely unpleasant and Rue was sure that there were quite a few people that truly enjoyed the old feel it gave but Rue herself found herself wishing for fresher air. Old books weren't exactly her idea of a pleasant aroma.

She much preferred a liquid like scent. Like blood, fresh air or the salty scent of a beach.

She took note of the students present in the library; there were three she could see. One sat in a corner with a sketch pad, glancing at a book shelve every so once in a while for reference for whatever she was drawing. Rue liked the girl's heart; it seemed clear like the water from a stream.

Rue noted her off as a possible project after she finished her current project.

There was a brown haired girl reading a novel, delicate glee on her face as she read. She mouthed a quote once as she turned a page and Rue knew that she was reading Shakespeare. Her heart interested Rue, but not enough for consideration. It made Rue think of soft and fluffy things, like the girls poofy hair. Rue had lost interest in the softly selfless type long ago.

The third person in the library was a bat who hung behind the checkout desk. He was sending her a cautious look, obviously wondering what her intentions in the library were. His heart was stiff. He was no one Rue should even consider.

Rue's eyebrows drew together, she was sure she spotted her target enter. The red braid was a dead giveaway no matter how you looked at it. Perhaps the girl was among the stacks?

Before she had a chance to ask him for a better tour of the old building a squawking voice tore her from her thoughts.

"Qua—! Oh no!" a huge cluttering sound followed and Rue could only watch as Aotoa's aura changed quickly from love-struck to beyond angry.

"I'm okay!" the same cheerful voice called out.

"Could you _please_ be quiet?!"

There was the distinct sound of stumbling before Rue heard the girl bump against a book shelf. An instant later there was an avalanche of books crashing on her head… or so Rue guessed, judging by the crashing sounds and groans coming from the girl.

"What are you doing?!" Aotoa darted between the stacks towards the voice, Rue calmly followed.

The sight they were met with would forever be imprinted in Rue's memory. The girl had somehow managed to get on the bottom of a mountain of books, her right leg sticking out of the top and her face planted on the ground, a dizzy expression on her face.

"I'm s…sorry," she said dizzily before losing consciousness.

Rue raised an eyebrow; this girl took klutziness to a whole new level.

Before Rue could see how Aotoa would react to these new circumstances the sound of a drum distracted them both.

"Ahiru-zura!"

A small girl darted past Rue, pounding her miniature all the way.

"Are you okay-zura?" the girl was crouched in front of Ahiru, poking her with a drumstick. Ahiru's sleeping face twitched in irritation before she blinked open her blue eyes.

No… Rue realized, not blue, they were azure. The prettiest shade Rue had ever seen by far.

"Uzura-chan?"

"Ahiru-zura! You're awake! Did you find Fakir's book-zura?" Uzura delighted herself with drumming while waiting for Ahiru to process her sentence.

"No…—wait! The books for _Fakir_-sempai?! You didn't tell me that!"

"And why should that matter?" Rue nearly jumped at the new voice, she hadn't been paying the least bit attention to anything but the conversation! Infuriated with herself and the new speaker, she turned to see the tall student standing behind her.

"Fakir-zura!" Uzura rushed up to him and hugged his leg; yes, she was _that_ short.

'_This kid can't be any older then maybe five._' Rue decided firmly, glaring disdainfully at the boy Uzura was hugging.

Fakir took her death glare in stride, or more accurately, completely ignored it. Instead he sent his own at the azure eyed klutz.

Aotoa, who had been pretty much ignored up until this point, was infuriated. Ahiru had made a muck of _his_ library _yet_ again; Uzura _still_ hadn't learned to stay off campus and Fakir… Fakir just pissed him off on a general basis. And to top it all off, they'd done it all in front of _Rue-san_.

Rue, sensing the murder intent, abandoned her oblivious target and turned to the angry bookworm.

"—it matters because I would never get a book for _you_!"

Aotoa's face was turning red.

"Oh? And why is that, moron?"

His fists were clenched so tight they were turning white.

"Don't call me that!"

He'd developed a twitch in his left eye.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Rue could _hear_ him grinding his teeth.

"Y-you condescending_jerk_!"

"**Get out of my library**!!"

Rue was tempted to rub her ear; the boy had quite the booming voice when he wanted it.

Ahiru scrambled out from under the books and ran off, Uzura chasing and calling after her. Fakir continued after them at a far more sedated pace.

"I'm terribly sorry, Rue-san, the— Rue-san?" Aotoa looked about but he could not trace Rue. Disappointed and depressed his shoulders slumped, millions of reasons shooting through his mind as to why she ditched him and probably hated them.

He would never have been able to guess the truth though.

* * *

((Ending Notes: Hope you guys liked it! BTW, I really like constructive crit so please, assault my writing! XD lol.

-Muse-chan off to watch Anime!))

Er… never mind, I have one more thing!

Now! May I present you with the beginning of many short skits that will appear at the end of these chapters!

**The Jealousy Series**

One day there appeared another duck in Ahiru's pond.

Fakir was fine with this at first; friends of her own species would be good for Ahiru.

That _was_ right up until he found out it was a drake, a _male_ duck.

"I just don't see why you spend so much time with that stupid duck…" Ahiru bit him for the comment before going into a large lecture in duck-ish.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! You like males of _your own_ species better!" he grumbled, an annoyed look gracing his usually stoic face.

Ahiru sent him a confused look and shrugged, Fakir could be such a meany sometimes…

"_Still_, have you _seen_ the color of his feathers?! Argh! Just thinking about it annoys me!" Fakir continued his rant, nitpicking everything about the poor duck from his eyes to his personality.

Ahiru rolled her eyes, nowadays Fakir had gone to nitpicking every little thing about Fred! Seriously! What was the problem with her having a _friend_?!

"—and another thing! His eyes are all shifty and annoying and stupid! I don't trust him!"

When had Fakir started_making up_ stuff?!

Ahiru couldn't help but want to bite the boy in front of her again, he was being so unreasonable!

"I don't think you should talk to him anymore! He's dangerous!"

'_And since when did _you_ worry about such 'pointless' things as my safety?!_' she huffed and actually did bite him.

_TBC_


End file.
